denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Yahwah
Yahwah (야와, Yawa) is the character of Denma. Biography Yahwah is first appeared in human shape on Eve link. Yahwah made Eves. He programmed into Eves all available human emotions in the universe, yet didn't separate the expressive function of sorrow from joy. He also made Adams. Adam is Transcriptome. And second appeared in puppy shape on Eve Rachel (1). Puppy shape has Pale Ivory skin and long ears, similar to those of a rabbit's. At the bottom of the ears it appears that it is purple-white fade. He looks like Kyubey. But he came before the Kyubey. In South Korea, Yahwah revealed at February 5, 2010. And Kyubey revealed original Puella Magi Madoka Magica at January 7, 2011. He appears on the screen, and he announced Marvic's contract was supposed to terminate today, but he've just received a damaged package claim from Marvic's client. Since the damaged item was an infortant historical artifact, his contract receives an extra 2 years, and his due bonus awards will all be forfeited. In Blackout, Denma and Jet hates Yahwah. So they belong to Apple. But Yahwah knows about Apple. Silverquick's control system is filled with loopholes. So he created Adams. When 5. A.E. (2), he refers to the Crying Daddy's closest friends who got a better experimental material called Arcel. At this time, it is revealed that the entity of Arcel is a young woman named Edel, the Ephraimite. So useless old sample such as Crying Daddy needs to be quickly scrapped. When Yahwah gets angry, a strange pattern appears on his face. he commands Ballack to harass Arcel. Yahwah manage Negev channel-3's 30% of the revenue, when Denma wanted. Yahwah is maybe genderless. First appearence in Eve, he's human shape is orange twintails, like girl. And Savoy Gaal (2), old English version was translated "It". But new English version, translator is translates puppy shape Yahwah as a "him". In Savoy Gaal, he orders Denma to save Edrei who was abducted by the Savoys. Edel asks him if Edrei's maximum ability is catching a roach. Yahwah acts like hiding Edrei's powers. Denma gets permission to get him to catching the Pentagons. At this time, Edel says something to him. He's finally acceded to Denma's demands. After Cell reported to him, he surprises all Adams are had to be the ones who were sent off to guard the rescue ship for supervisor Edrei. And he tells her to watch Denma as he sees the Denma mentioned Apple, even though he might be looking for his key to escape while using the Pentagon as an excuse. And he wonders who has made the priest get drunk so much. Denma gives Cell's Avatar the slip. Edel and Arcel go to the address where Mirai Datsu is located before Denma. Edel finds out that Mirai is a hologram, and reports to him that she does not meet with the customer directly to protect her. Cell tells Edel to Denma's moving line. Edel reports to Yahwah that he will return to base the morning after tomorrow after wrapping everything up. Edel says to Denma that Yahwah has forbid from drinking but mabe can have just one bottle. He rebukes Edel that explaining to the PIA (P'riesthood of '''I'nternal 'A'ffairs), because Edel drunk again. And he says Mirai Datsu in the file box inside the archive has disappeared. Edel reports that there was no sign of intrusion anywhere. Yahwah notices that Denma hid Mirai. The reason is that micro-organisms call Gora, whose are lives in forest air on Carlburn and they reflect UV lights. So he calls Denma and his face is appears a strange pattern. In (38), Denma is shocked by the fact that Guyrin betrayed himself. At this time, Denma ignores when Yahwah says he bring out the weapon maker in count of 3, or he die. Then, Denma is disconnected from the Neuro-scanning device and the body is terminates. In Pigear (25), he saw Hoon sent to customer complaint so gave Jet a punishment. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 star ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description The manager of Silverquick to member of the Church of Madonna. It's very cruel, unlike its cute looks. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Yahwah is playable character. Main images Quotes *(To Crying Daddy's closest friends) "Go on! Say your farewells. Was it, "Hehehe, It was good times, buddies?"" *(To Ballack) "You're useful, so I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." *(To Denma) "It's a tactical unit placement!" *(To Denma) "You worthless, piece of shit Quanx! You '''never, try your dumb tricks on Yahwah!" *(To Denma) "Yahwah hereby commands, terminate unit Denma immediately." Trivia *The word Yahwah refers to the Yahweh. Yahwah create Adam and Eve. *Fan arts **August 1, 2012 (Spoiler) **August 1, 2012 **2014 - Source (Spoiler) **2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **November 10, 2016 (Spoiler) *Yahwah's ambassador "You're useful, so I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." comes from a famous line " I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse..." of the movie The Godfather. *Yahwah's identity is revealed in a catnap. *Every A.E. in the Chapter 1 of volumes comes with him. Category:Characters